Unified Nation z universe
oh I'm just doing this out super robot wars z just in case it ends because I think there's a lot more potential in the universe Members Earth Federation U.C absorbed all of the member blocs and made them all join forces to create unified nation population members blocs earth federation U.C 56.5 billion Gundam U.C Wnew United Nations 12 fafner Earth sphere federation 30 billion gundam 00 new unified nations earth and space 2 billion gundam x earth moon Union 12 billion turn a gundam Federation of the towers 8 billion eureka 7 Twin forces alliance 12 billion spy layzer unified earth 9 billion andonah zero earth federation AG 26 billion gundam age new earth 14 billion super demesion o Mars Union 1 billion gundam age andonah zero Union of man 6 billion gargantia new world protectorate 6 billion angels dragons earth federation AD 18 billion dragonar Global treaty of liberty buddy complex 15 colonies federation 30 billion g gundam EFG vifam 48 billion sign iron no olynusss system federation 48 billion Efg bismark 50 billion efg gravion 40 billion Astro republic 48 billion alien vifam majestic prince 32 billion Neo earth alliance valvrave 90 billion Fang of the sun EFG 520 billion the kingdom 28 billion spy layzer New Un spacey 128 billion macross Unified earth sphere nation with oz as millitry 150 billion Mega rider z ef governments 96 billion neo transformers Gramlions republic 100 billion transformers quistions 50 billion transformers cybertron and colonies 75 billion transformers eg 25 transformers billion transformers z empire zoids 40 billion zoids arvglion republics 10 billion arvaglion paragonda federation 2.2 5trillion votoms Dragonaut 10 billion Evaglion 5 billion Muv luv nations 3 billion god Mars 12 billion Pentagona star system l gain 350 billion five systems federation Five star stories 700 billioN U N full panic full metal 10 billion Walgru empire 5 billion majestic prince Deague 4.5 trillion strain galatic union 9.5 trillion strain New star league 14.2 trillion battle tech Clans 1 trillion battletech Overman king gamer 5 billion Voltron 110 billion Captain earth 10 billion brain power 5 billion New un Zone of elders 20 billion phantom memory 15 billion total 36.365 trillion wars armed forces by number Earth federation u.c 6.5 billion un full metal panic 120 million GDF majestic prince 160 million walgaru 60 million armed forces main mecha Itthe main mobile suit and only grunt mobile suit of the unified nation is the RGM 93 MWL Jagen 38 tons full equipped weight height 16.5 the RGM MWL Jagen is miniature mobile suit useing new un spacey and earth federation reactor and C.E technology.the earth federation disgin a new miniaturized mobile suit it has solar panels inside so it up time indefinite using gn radar technology it has been up graded minovsky drive techology radar and it got minovsky wings of light engine capital being conventual it is armed with with 350mm vbsr rapid fire beamlancher rapidaly fully charged 120 mm rapid Fire magnetic gun capibal of holding 125'000 plasma rounds and 60 mm Valcun beam gun and 35mm anti anit air laser and 120 misille tube lanchers capital carrying 1600 thousand missiles 3 beam sabers 2 neo beam shields a and two beam spears and 2 glades in emergency it can deployed statilite cannon annoy equipped neo phase shift and neo semi transparent armour which resistant to beam minovsky weaponry all but imperious to almost every coventual eneregy weapon weapons and neo gunduriam o a monovsky pin point barrier and equipped with hyper fold drive. the VF 35 Fokker Ray young height 14.5 tons 25 tons named after the three greatest still living aces of the unified nation. Its the main variable fighter of unified nation equipped with every thing like as there mobile suits accept there less powerful armed with 225mm monosky beam cannon 2 30mm AntI air lasers and 4 60mm duel beam magnetic gun Cannons an 100mm duel maginatic beam gun pod which varies 200'000 rounds and 80 missile tube capable 1400 missiles.it is also armed with two beam sabers and new beam shield it has armour as the RWL jagen mobile suit. RGM 0093 2 the walfeild tiger Category:Factions